Seize The Night
by Nishijin
Summary: A freak rain storm. Only one hotel room. What could go wrong? Sometimes misunderstandings can result in the happiest of endings.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to the WWE.

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who kindly reviewed my first story. Your kind words have given me the confidence to post this. I hope you will also like it, please let me know what ways I can improve for the future. Reviews are essential to help improve my writing skills. Thank you for much in advance.

XxxxxxxxxxX

The weather was making seeing the road impossible. Finally they realized that it would be too dangerous to continue to drive any longer. Paul pulled the car into an empty parking spot in front of the hotel and killed the engine.

"Okay, I'll go see if there's room at the inn..." he said unbuckling his seat belt in a hopeful gesture.

God, Stephanie thought, this whole day has been a living hell. The production meeting had gone badly, everyone thought they had the right idea for the direction of the show and for some reason no one was willing to listen each other's ideas, then there was that thing with Joanie and Paul – No, Stephanie reprimanded herself, she wasn't going to think about that. She turned her head to look out the window, watching the rain drops drip down the glass. No, she wouldn't think about it, what did it matter any way? She wasn't with Paul anymore so he could do whatever he wanted, he could date whoever he wanted and if he wanted to get back together with his ex-girlfriend, well, she didn't care and she certainly wasn't going to sit in a car and cry about it. No, she wasn't going to cry, she just needed to get away from Paul for a while so she could process what she saw yesterday, but now, due to this freak rain storm, what was supposed to be a quick day trip to appear on a local morning show to promote the upcoming Raw had turned in an unexpected, overnight trip.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Paul got out of the car and ran into the front door of The Days Inn, leaving Stephanie to sit and wait.

Paul tilted his head to try and get off some of the water that had accumulated in his long blond hair, and approached the middle-aged man behind the counter.

"Excuse me, do you have any vacancies?" Paul asked.

"Well, you're in luck; we had a cancellation due to the weather so we only have one room left."

"Great." Paul said, then paused. "Wait, so you only have one room available?"

"Yes, sorry, just the one room," the man behind the counter said.

"Oh, okay, fine, as long as it's dry. Are there at least two beds?"

"Um, no, sorry sir, there is just the one bed..."

"Fine, I guess I'll be sleeping on the floor," Paul mumbled.

Okay, this is no big deal, Paul thought. He could stay in the same room with Stephanie, it was not like they had never shared a bed before, let alone a room, but that was back when they were dating and they weren't together now.

"Well, there's good news and bad news," He said, sitting back down in the car.

"Okay.." Stephanie stared at Paul intently.

"Umm..we have a room," He said.

"Room?" She repeated, shaking her head and bringing her eyes up to his face.

"Yeah, there was only one room left, but at least it's a room, it's a hell of a lot better than spending the night in the rental car."

"Okay, fine." She sighed heavily.

Paul drove around and parked the car. The pair exited the car and made their way to their hotel room.

"Stupid ass card keys." Paul mumbled under his breath, struggling to get the door open.

Finally the light on the lock flashed green and Paul pushed open the door. He walked in and dropped his wrestling bag on the floor at the foot of the bed. Stephanie followed close behind but stopped when she noticed what was missing.

"There's only one bed." Stephanie said, feeling kinda silly for stating the obvious. "Where are you going to sleep?"

Although Paul had already decided that he would take the floor, he was bothered by her assumption that he should be the one to have an uncomfortable night on the floor. "In the bed."

"Well, where would you have me sleep?" Smirking, he raised one eyebrow but Stephanie wasn't biting. Not today. Not when he was back with Joanie. What did he think? That they would just fall into bed together? No, Stephanie couldn't handle that, she couldn't handle being so close to him but knowing that he wasn't hers anymore. He wasn't hers to touch or kiss or hold. The nerve of that man. "Oh, shut up."

"I didn't say anything!" He protested.

"Whatever." Stephanie slung her bag up onto the dresser and turned away from Paul.

"What the hell is your problem? You've been pissy with me all day."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a problem. I'm just tired." Stephanie slammed her purse down next to her bag.

"Yeah, you're obviously the picture of happiness." Paul crossed his muscular arms across his chest and stood behind her. "Look, I don't know what I did to make you mad at me-"

"Nothing. You did absolutely nothing." Nothing except rip her heart out of her chest. Rooting through her purse, Stephanie searched for a hair tie to pull her hair back.

"Then why are you acting like such a-"

Whirling around, Stephanie glared at him. "You better choose your next word very carefully,"

"Look, I don't know what your problem is but I'm tired and hungry and I'm not going to stick around here while you're obviously pissed at me." He said. He walked over and grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Stephanie asked.

"I saw a little restaurant when I checked in. I'm going to go get something to eat and give you some time to cool off, hopefully by the time I get back you'll be in a better mood."

"Fine. Just go," She said, but he had already left the room.

Stephanie plopped down on the bed and held her head in her hands. She didn't want to fight with Paul. But it was all too much. They had stopped seeing each other at her father's order about a month ago. For Stephanie the last month had been miserable, being so close to someone but not being able to be with them. The one consolation for Stephanie was that Paul was going through the same misery that she was. Or so she had thought. But based on what she witnessed last night, she was the biggest kind of fool because Paul didn't care about her. There's no way he could still care about her if he was back with his ex-girlfriend. Suddenly an even more depressing thought entered her head; God, maybe he had never care about her in the first place. Immediately her eyes filled with tears, but unlike when she was alone in the car she didn't fight them, instead she curled up on the bed and let the tears trail down her face. She thought back to last night, back to the moment he broke her heart.

XxxxxxxxX

Last Night

Stephanie sat at the bar in the hotel, nursing the white wine in front of her. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed over the last month. Five weeks ago with was blissfully happy, involved with a man she deeply cared about, who also cared about her in return. Then suddenly it was all taken away from her by her father. She knew that her anger towards her father was unfair. In fact, it wasn't really anger but hurt. He had to think business first; he couldn't let the boys in the back think that Paul was getting any special treatment by dating her. She knew this logically, but emotionally she just couldn't understand how her father could just expect her to stop caring about Paul on his order. She couldn't turn her feelings on and off like a light switch.

Lost in her thoughts, she mindlessly looked up in the mirror above the bar where she saw Paul enter the room holding a bouquet of roses. He looked around, obviously searching for someone. Thinking that he had followed her to the bar, Stephanie felt the normal jolt of electricity course through her body anytime he was near her. Just as she was about to swing the bar stool around and call out to him, Stephanie saw his face breakout into a smile and his head nod towards…

"Joanie?" Stephanie couldn't help but gasp. Paul was here to meet Joanie? Lowering her eyes away from the table in the mirror, they landed on her drink.

Keeping her head down, Stephanie didn't dare look up until three drinks later. This time Paul and Joanie were toasting to each other with champagne. The sight gave Stephanie a sick feeling in her stomach. Or it could have been the three drinks she had downed in the last twenty minutes.

Looking up again, Stephanie saw Paul escort Joanie from the bar. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of his hand touching the small of her back, and the small flirty smile on Joanie's face.

In was in that moment that Stephanie realized there was no chance of her and Paul getting back together because he had already moved on.

XxxxxxxxX

Present day

Paul slumped his massive shoulders and shuffled his feet sadly. He hated fighting with Stephanie. Well, actually he loved fighting with her. But this fight felt different, it felt wrong. It wasn't fun. Something was bothering her and Paul needed to find out what it was. He needed to fix it.

Patting his pockets, Paul realized that he had left his key in the room. Knocking on the door repeatedly, Paul waited for Stephanie to open the door.

"I was trying to sleep," Stephanie flung open the door and grumbled as she shuffled sleepily back to the bed.

"Sorry." Paul sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his shoes off and slipping out of his shirt and pants. He had been hoping that they could talk, but it was obvious that Stephanie had no intention of speaking with him.

Running a hand over his face, Paul grabbed a pair of boxer shorts out of his bag and headed to the bathroom. He needed a shower to wash anyway this hellish day.

Stephanie lay on her side, crushing her eyes closed pretending to be asleep. She had watched as he had undressed and all of the memories of her helping him out of his clothes came flooding back. She took in a huge gulp of air to settle her nerves. She needed to get herself under control because soon Paul would be done with his shower and would get in to bed with her and there was no way she would let him know how much he had hurt her. McMahons were tough and she was no different.

Stephanie was pounding her pillow in a futile effort to find comfort when the sound of a cell phone ringing cut through the silent hotel room. Stephanie immediately realized the sound of the noise was coming from Paul's bag.

"Paul? Your phone is ringing." She waited for a response but none was forthcoming. "Paul?"

When Paul still didn't reply she reached into his bag and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is Paul there?"

"No, he's in the shower. Can I take a message?" Stephanie inquired politely.

"Steph, that you? It's Shawn."

"Yeah, it's me. How are you, Shawn?" Stephanie asked. She had always liked Shawn Michaels even if he didn't work with the company any more.

"I'm good, just calling to catch up, I haven't heard from your 'husband' in a while," Shawn joked lightly.

Stephanie simply sighed, she used to love it when people referred to Paul as her husband, it gave her a lovely warm feeling, and she used to think that maybe the terms husband and wife one day would be used about the two of them in real life as opposed to only on TV.

"He's fine." She supplied evenly.

"Fine? That's it. You practically spend 24 hours, 7 days a week with the man and all you can tell me it that he's fine?"

"What do you want me to say Shawn?" She huffed. "You know we aren't together anymore, I don't know what he does in his free time anymore." _Or who he does_, Stephanie thought unkindly. "You probably know more than I do." She finished.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Shawn replied.

Suddenly a thought popped into Stephanie's head. Shawn was Paul's best friend. He obviously knew that Paul was back with Joanie but he had said nothing. Okay, so there was that horrible saying _bros before hos_, but really Stephanie had always thought that Shawn liked her. That they were friends as well, but he had kept this from her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stephanie sniffled.

As Stephanie was wrapped up in her conversation with Shawn, she didn't realize that Paul had heard her calling his name but by the time he had opened the bathroom door she had already answered the phone. Thinking that maybe he could find out why Stephanie was so angry with him, he remained in the bathroom with the door slightly ajar, listening in on her side of the conversation. Willing himself to remain perfectly still, Paul's breath caught in his throat as Stephanie's voice cracked and he could hear the tears behind her voice.

"Tell you what?" Shawn asked, confusion apparent in his voice

"About Paul and Joanie."

Paul nearly charged out of the bathroom at the sad and slightly angry tone to Stephanie's voice.

"What about them?" Shawn questioned.

"I know."

"Know what?"

"They're back together." Stephanie answered sadly.

Holding his breath was the only thing stopping Paul from screaming. What the hell? He wasn't back with Joanie. Why in the hell would she think that?

"What? Why do you think they're back together?" Shawn shook his head hoping to clear up some of the confusion setting in.

"I saw them."

_Saw us?_ Paul thought, still hiding behind the bathroom door.

"Where?" Shawn nearly whined at the thought of Paul back together with Joanie.

"I saw them in the bar last night. He gave her flowers. They had champagne, they were laughing and-" her voice broke on a sob, "they left together."

Suddenly the light came on in Paul's head and the fog lifted. It all made sense now to him, Stephanie's anger at him and her hurt and misunderstanding at seeing him with Joanie had caused all this.

"Stephanie, I swear to you that if Paul is back with Joanie, which I highly doubt, he has said nothing to me about it," Shawn tried to be helpful. "I really think it's probably some sort of misunderstanding, you should really talk to him."

"Okay. I'll talk to him." Stephanie replied insincerely, knowing that she had no intentions of following through with that.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Steph. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and replaced the cell phone back in Paul's bag.

Paul sighed from inside the bathroom door, leaning his head against the cool mirror. How on earth could Stephanie actually think that he would go back to Joanie? Just the thought gave Paul a raging headache. Grabbing his boxers, Paul pulled them on, preparing himself for confrontation with Steph.

Paul exited the bathroom and cleared his throat to get her attention.

At the coughing behind her, Stephanie whirled around in shock. "Paul!"

"I'm not back together with Joanie." Not exactly the smoothest opening, but it was affective.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm not back with Joanie."

"You heard-"

"Yeah." Paul slowly moved closer to Stephanie.

"Oh." Her eyes dropped to the floor as he approached cautiously, like the cameraman in a nature special afraid of spooking the gazelle.

"I wouldn't get back together with Joanie." He searched her face carefully now.

"Oh." Stephanie paused in thought. "Oh, but-"

"She's engaged."

"Engaged?" Stephanie looked up, jumping at how close Paul stood to her now.

"Yes. To Sean. X-Pac."

"Is that why-"

"The flowers? Yeah. And the champagne toast last night, too."

"Engaged?"

"Yes." Paul smiled softly as Stephanie worked her way through that thought.

"Oh."

"Yes." He lowered his voice, stepping ever closer.

"Oh." Her brow crinkled. "I'm sorry." Stephanie whispered, embarrassed at jumping to conclusions so quickly.

"Were you jealous?" Paul smirked a little at the thought.

"No." Stephanie sounded indignant at the question.

"Steph."

"Maybe a little." She rolled her eyes, and pouted as Paul grinned down at her. He nudged her fingers with his. Looking up at the ceiling, Stephanie let her fingers caress his.

"Okay." Paul grinned at her and leaned that last hair's width to capture her lips with his. Throwing her arms around him, Stephanie groaned and opened her mouth to his soft tongue. Paul traced the curves of her mouth with his tongue and pulled her in closer to his hardening cock.

"Paul?"

"Hmm?" He responded distractedly as his mouth ravished her long neck, biting gently at her skin. He smiled to himself, satisfied at the red marks that lined her pale skin.

"We can't do this…My father." Stephanie wrapped her arms around his shoulders, loving the feel of his smooth skin under her hands.

"Okay, here's a little tip, when you're making out with a guy it's not the smartest idea in the world to bring up your father."

"Yeah." Stephanie grinned and ground her pelvis against his hard cock covered in cotton. "Yet, it doesn't seem to have affected you."

"Well, I'm a special kind of guy." Paul pulled away from her and shimmied out of his boxers.

Stephanie eyes were glued to his crotch. "Steph?"

"Hmm?" She nodded as her hand reached out to stroke him.

"About what you said before, I don't care about your father. I was an idiot to agree to stop seeing you. I've been so miserable without you and I'm done with doing what other people want. I want you. I want to be with you." Paul's breathing hitched and he closed his eyes at the silky feel of her hands. "Steph? Do you want to be with me? Screw the consequences."

"Yeah, I want to be with you too." Stephanie kissed his open mouth, still pumping him rhythmically.

"Thank God," he breathed. "I want to feel you."

"Okay." Stephanie grinned against his mouth. She quickly removed the oversized T-shirt she had worn to bed, leaving her in her bra and panties. Paul felt her legs open wider to him as he ran his hands up her thighs to her lust soaked underwear. His head dropped to her chest, tugging at the hard nipple of one breast under the lace bra. He reached behind her back, Stephanie arched to help him, and found the clasp. Stephanie moaned at the cool air hitting her nipples and pulled Paul down to suckle her again now that no barrier was in the way.

"Oh, God." Stephanie threaded her hands in his long blond hair to hold his head in place as he bit down on one nipple with his teeth, playing with the other with his fingers. Kissing her breastbone and blowing cool air on the wet trail, Stephanie moaned happily. Paul grinned at her vocal encouragement.

He grinned down at her, loving the sight of her swollen lips and tousled hair.

"I really want to feel you." She grinded her hips against his in emphasis, the silk of her panties sliding over his hard cock.

"Oh, yeah." Paul closed his eyes at the feel, no longer in a laughing mood. Gently he pushed Stephanie back until the bed hit the back of her knees. Dropping his mouth to kiss her forehead, Stephanie smiled and slid her eyes closed. Paul kissed each eyelid tenderly, before raining small kisses on her jaw. Stephanie raked her fingernails down his back and gripped his butt firmly, pulling his hips tighter to hers.

With Stephanie lying on the bed, Paul moved lower with his mouth, and Stephanie sighed happily as his hands slid up her thigh again and he hooked his thumbs under the band of her underwear and pulled them down her legs swiftly. Stephanie wiggled her feet to kick them off the rest of the way. Nibbling at her stomach, Paul murmured into her tummy.

Stephanie threw her head back and laughed gleefully at the ticklish vibrations. Gripping the pillow tightly with her hands, Stephanie arched up into his body, hoping to hurry his downward momentum.

"What do you want?" Paul nibbled on her inner thigh. "This?"

Stephanie gasped as his breath warmed her skin and his touch came so close to where she wanted him.

Plunging his tongue into her wet centre gently, Paul grinned as Stephanie's hands pushed his head into her closer. No longer teasing, he nipped at the hard nub with his teeth. Stephanie moaned and panted. Pushing her knees further down, Paul dipped his tongue into her core, lavishing the musky centre.

Stephanie shrieked as her thighs trembled under his hands and her chest shook from the harsh breaths. As her eyes flew open and her mouth screamed Paul's name in ecstasy, Stephanie gripped at his hair harder and ground his mouth into her until the shuddering stopped and her spine relaxed, falling back to the bed.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." She breathlessly repeated the phrase as Paul crawled up her body again, satisfied with the dazed look in Stephanie's eyes. "Paul, I really need you in me."

"Oh, yeah." Paul hitched as she ran her thumb over the head of his cock, curling her fingers over the thick shaft. "Stephanie, I think that… okay, as much as I really want you to keep doing that-"

"Oh, okay." Stephanie grinned at him again. Quickly shifting their position, Stephanie climbed onto top of Paul.

Gently, she took his cock into her hands and she eased him into her slowly. Stephanie felt her insides clenching again at the experience of Paul filling her. Once he was fully inside her, Stephanie rocked her hips slowly, placing her hands on Paul's massive chest to guide her. He gripped her waist with his large hands and followed the pace that Stephanie set. Rolling her hips with his, she slung her mouth open and let a sex-filled groan escape. Paul grunted under her with each thrust.

"Oh, god, Paul." Stephanie leaned forward to grab the headboard and grinded down harder onto him, the new angle thrusting her clit against his pubic bone.

"Oh, yeah." Paul ran his hands up to cup her shoulders and help pull Stephanie down onto him harder with each thrust. "Stephanie, yes, that's so good."

Stephanie released one hand from the headboard and slid her hand to between her legs. Watching her pleasure herself, Paul's thrusts came harder and more sporadic.

"Stephanie, I'm going to-" Paul grunted again as he sputtered and came under Stephanie's writhing body.

"Oh, god!" Stephanie flicked at her hard clit and fell down onto Paul's chest as her body shook from the orgasm.

"Wow." Paul smoothed her hair away from her face as Stephanie rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah." Stephanie nodded and smiled in agreement and wrapped her arms around his waist as she cuddled to his side.

"I'm sorry if I made you cry." He played with her hair now as he spoke.

"You didn't."

"Liar."

"Paul?" Stephanie kissed his neck lightly.

"Hmm?" His eyes drifted close.

"I love you." She snuggled to his chest again and let her eyes drop close as well. Pulling her tighter to him, Paul just nodded and muttered back, "I love you too," before letting himself drift off to sleep.

THE END.

Author's Notes 2: The idea for this story came from an old episode of RAW where Stephanie got jealous that Triple H hugged Chyna.


End file.
